Civilians
Civilians are NPC characters appearing in Manhunt 2 who sometimes appear as Hunters. Description Civilians make up neighborhood residents, truck drivers, repairmen, strippers, hobos, etc. A lot of the time they can be avoided but some will act as hunters. There are a lot more Civilians in the PC, and beta versions. Some are killed by others and remain as corpses. Note that the bartender from the Strip Club, the staff from Bees' Honey Pot and some Bloodhounds inside and around the TVMK Studio look like regular civilians, but they are Project personnel. The Perv inside Velvet Glove and the Project Scientist in the Operating Theater also will behave like most of the civilians fleeing from Daniel. Manhunt 2 Chronologically, the first Civilian to appear is the owner of the RSV Gas Station who will attack Leo only if he sees him stealing his Gas Can. If the player is quick enough, it's possible to take the gas can and pass by unnoticed by him. As Leo works his way through a neighborhood towards Daniel's House, two vigilante civilians will leave their houses if they hear Leo and attack him to assist the Cops. Six years later a truck driver drives the Trashmaster that Danny uses to escape Dixmor Asylum and is killed by Danny (presumably controlled by Leo) once they arrive near Daniel's House. After that, strippers are seen at the Strip Club and Fetish Dungeon, and later, four men being tortured and killed by the Pervs are seen in the dungeon among dismembered bodies of an unknown number of previous victims. In the PC version and PS2 beta it is optionally possible to make Daniel turn on an electric chair inside the dungeon, killing one of those four men. When Danny and Leo arrive at the Red Light District in search of Daniel's Safe House, two Red Kings kill a maintenance guy and rip his nose off with pliers. Also three strippers can be seen through the windows of Titty City and on the PC and PS2 beta versions, hobos are seen standing around muttering to themselves and can be executed even though they are harmless. Another maintenance guy appears in front of Titty City where the cops beating a Red Kings member takes place. He is also harmless and pretty much careless about what's going on, even if the corpses of the cops are near him. As Danny exits his safe house on the PC and PS2 beta versions, a bum will run past him yelling about the Watchdogs. He can be killed even though he is harmless. The Watchdogs will also shoot this bum if they see him. Another hobo will be found in a corridor, and if the player doesn't interfere, he will be murdered by a Watchdog on the staircase. At the Bees Honey Pot, a stripper can be seen giving a John a lap dance. The player can also hear moans of people having sex when they pass nearly every inaccessible room of the brothel. In the first air duct (the one being repaired), a man can be clearly heard talking and moaning off screen. As Daniel make his way through the brothel, he will find some dismembered corpses, much like in the Fetish Dungeon. When Danny escapes the Bloodhounds by exiting the sewer, he finds himself in a back garden and on the PC and PS2 beta a civilian with a Shovel, warned by his son, will search for Daniel and will attack him if he spots him. If Daniel kills the civilian, his son will scream "DADDY!" out of sadness and despair. Then as he reaches the Auto Shop, he finds a mechanic being killed by a Watchdog for forcefully asking for his ID. At the TVMK Studio dozens of civilian corpses can be found and on a screen, a short video of Leo killing two of them with a Katana can be seen. Oddly, Daniel will pass by where the civilian was murdered, but his corpse is nowhere to be found. 'Mission Appearances: ' *As Hunters: Bees Honey Pot, Most Wanted (PC), Ritual Cleansing, Domestic Disturbance *Other: Awakening, Ghosts, Sexual Deviants, Red Light, Safe House (PC), Bees Honey Pot, Most Wanted, Broadcast Interrupted. PC The Civilians have a much larger role in the PC version, besides appearing more frequently. Depending on how many civilians you kill as Danny, it would go to either the good or bad ending. If Danny were to kill several civilians for no reason throughout the story, it would lead to the ending where Leo takes control and if the Civilians were left alone, it would take you to the ending where Danny lives and becomes David Joiner. Trivia *The hobos have the same faces, voices and clothes as the vagrants from the Warriors, another game published by Rockstar. *Female civilians were going to appear much more often, such as in the Sorority House level. Gallery Official media SESSION_4-26,_part_2_-_Dixmor_Inmate_(3).png|Rockstar's website Perv_stripper_-_third_Manhunt_2_trailer.png|Third teaser trailer for Manhunt 2 Perv_strippers_-_third_Manhunt_2_trailer.png|Third teaser trailer for Manhunt 2 PROJECT_PRAVITAS_-_image_8.png|Rockstar's website Perv's_victim_-_third_Manhunt_2_trailer.png|Third teaser trailer for Manhunt 2 SESSION_4-26,_part_7_-_Perverts'_Victim_(1).png|Rockstar's website SESSION_4-26,_part_7_-_Perverts'_Victim_(2).png|Rockstar's website SESSION_4-26,_part_7_-_Perverts'_Victim_(3).png|Rockstar's website SESSION_4-26,_part_7_-_Perverts'_Victim_(4).png|Rockstar's website Perv's_Victim_-_The_Perverts_teaser_(1).png|Teaser for The Pervs Perv's_Victim_-_The_Perverts_teaser_(2).png|Teaser for The Pervs Perv's_Victim_-_The_Perverts_teaser_(3).png|Teaser for The Pervs Perv's_Victim_-_The_Perverts_teaser_(4).png|Teaser for The Pervs Perv's_Victim_-_The_Perverts_teaser_(5).png|Teaser for The Pervs PROJECT_PRAVITAS_-_image_7.png|Rockstar's website FIELD_TEST_CAVUS_-_image_1.png|Rockstar's website Civilian_-_third_Manhunt_2_trailer.png|Third teaser trailer for Manhunt 2 Civilian_-_Pen_Execution_teaser_(1).png|Pen Execution teaser Civilian_-_Pen_Execution_teaser_(2).png|Pen Execution teaser Civilian_-_Pen_Execution_teaser_(3).png|Pen Execution teaser Civilian_-_Pen_Execution_teaser_(4).png|Pen Execution teaser Civilian_-_Pen_Execution_teaser_(5).png|Pen Execution teaser Civilian_-_Pen_Execution_teaser_(6).png|Pen Execution teaser Manhunt-2-20071029054612301-2182867.jpg|Official screenshot SESSION_4-26,_part_2_-_Civilian_(1.1).png|Rockstar's website SESSION_5-26,_part_6_-_murderous_rampage_(5.1).png|Rockstar's website ss_19.png|Official screenshot Other Awakening_-_Civilian_(1).png|Project victim in Awakening. Awakening_-_Civilian_(2)_(PC).png|Another Project victim in Awakening. PC, Wii and PS2 beta only. Civilian_(Awakening).png|Trashman in Awakening. Civilian_(Ghosts).png|The same trashman from the previous image, murdered by Leo in the episode Ghosts. screen6.JPG|A Perv stripper. Sexual_Deviants_-_stripper_(3-12).png|Daniel's hallucination with nine strippers in front of the Fetish Dungeon. civ3.JPG|Project victim in Sexual Deviants. Sexual_Deviants_-_Civilian_(4).png|Another Project victim in Sexual Deviants. Red_Light_-_Civilian_(1)_(PC).png|Hobo in Red Light. Red_Light_-_Civilian_(2)_(PC).png|Second hobo in Red Light. Civilian_(Red_Light)_-3.png|A civilian being attacked by the Red Kings screen8.JPG|The same maintenance guy, killed by the Red Kings Red_Light_-_Civilian_(4)_(PC).png|Third hobo in Red Light. Red_Light_-_Civilian_(5).png|Civilian in Red Light. Red_Light_-_Civilian_(6).png|Stripper in Red Light. Red_Light_-_Civilian_(7).png|Second stripper in Red Light. Red_Light_-_Civilian_(8).png|Third stripper in Red Light. Safe_House_-_Civilian_(1)_(PC).png|Hobo in Safe House. Safe_House_-_Civilian_(2)_(PC).png|Second hobo in Safe House. screen5.JPG|Stripper and a John in Bees Honey Pot. Ritual_Cleansing_-_Civilian.png|Gas man in Ritual Cleansing. Most_Wanted_-_Civilian_(PC).png|Civilian in Most Wanted. Watchdog%27s_victim_-_Most_Wanted.png|Gas man in Most Wanted. Civilian_(Broadcast_Interrupted).png|TV crew member in Broadcast Interrupted. Domestic_Disturbance_-_Civilian_(1).png|Civilian in Domestic Disturbance. Domestic_Disturbance_-_Civilian_(2).png|Another civilian in Domestic Disturbance. Category:Hunters Category:Hunters in Manhunt 2